


Amulet of Mara

by Netromancer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Curing writer's block, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, So I write snippets of fluff, Some people can write chapters and chapters of drama, This is purely self indulgent shhhh, i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netromancer/pseuds/Netromancer
Summary: Vilkas has taken an arrow in the knee.





	Amulet of Mara

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been stumped with college work and getting a new job and moving into my first new house and it's all very exciting except someone stole my welcome mat and I've never felt more unwelcomed anywhere.
> 
> So because I am trash I wrote some fluff, enjoy. :)

The heavens had split open and the rain fell in heavy sparks by the time Vilkas passed the gates of Whiterun. He was soaked to the bone, muscles clenched in agony from his long journey and stomach clenching for food. The streets were almost empty, save for the few unlucky guards still on duty who acknowledged Vilkas with just a look and a grunt. The smell of burning wood from the fires in peoples homes filled the air with the promise of warmth and a hot meal. A brief flash of lightning struck the sky and was followed by the crawling growl of thunder just as Vilkas trudged up the cobblestone path to his home.

  
The door groaned as he pushed it open, the heat from within so sudden it almost stung him. He stepped inside and the kicked the door closed behind him, dropping his sodden knapsack to the floor and leaning his greatsword against the wall where droplets of rain slid down the sharpened metal, mixing with the blood still fresh from the bandit who foolishly thought he could take down a Companion.

  
Vilkas wearily sunk down into one of the armchairs next to the roaring hearth, tugging his gloves off his frozen hands and toeing off his well worn boots. His hands were still shaking as pulled at the collar of his armour and carefully removed the golden chain from around his neck. The blue stones seemed to wink at him from the fire's light.

  
_"We even perform wedding ceremonies for all the loving couples of Skyrim,"_ he'd heard a priest tell an inquiring young woman. The Bee and the Barb was packed with workers from both the merchant stalls and the meadery but through the haze of conversation and laughter, Vilkas heard the words as clear as anything, and his heart skipped a beat. Marriage. The very idea was something he'd scoffed at before. He was a fierce Nord warrior, barely into his thirties, with ferocity burning in his blood and the lust for adventure still strong inside him. And yet, the idea no longer held the same terrible weight it had before. No longer did it feel like a binding, as though he'd be trapped in the same place forever, but rather the chance to share his life with the person who mattered most.

  
Said person practically barged through the door, the wind shrieking as he slammed the door shut with a heavy thud. The water dripped from his clothes onto the stone floor and the few small rugs left strewn about. He yanked back his hood, revealing dark grey skin and sharp elven features. His hair was matted to his head in wet clumps and the war paint had smudged on his skin in messy dark purple smears. Vilkas clenched his hand around the amulet.

  
"Kovan," Vilkas said, the smile coming easily to his lips, "I thought you were supposed to be resting."

  
The Dunmer man huffed out a breath, small droplets of water running down his crooked nose which had been broken twice in two separate bar fights, one Vilkas actually witnessed, as a drunken Nord made his prejudices against the Dark Elves known and Kovan was quick to shut him up, but not quick enough to avoid his friend. The memory still made Vilkas grit his teeth and want to throttle the two men all over again.

  
"You never said to rest, only to take it easy," Kovan replied as he limped his way over to the Nord and sat on the chair opposite him. Their last adventure involved a troll whose teeth sunk deep into the Dunmer's leg and broke the bone. Thankfully they were just near Whiterun and able to get him to a proper healer in time, otherwise the leg would have been lost. "Farkas was around to make sure I wouldn't die before you got back. Are you hungry? I have stew made."

  
Vilkas shook his head. "Later, first I wish to ask you something."

  
The Dark Elf regarded him with a curious look. "Alright."

  
The Nord's thumb traced the gemstones. With a tight knot of anxiety forming in his chest he uncurled his fist and showed it to the Dunmer. The other man's head tilted to the side, deep red eyes staring at the necklace.

  
Vilkas swallowed thickly. "Well?"

  
"Well what?" Kovan asked.

  
The Nord's stomach felt as though it had plummeted to his feet. He coughed nervously. "Do you... Do you know what this is?"

  
The Dark Elf glanced between Vilkas and the amulet. "No. I've not seen anything like it before. Where did you find it?"

  
"I... I bought it from a priest," Vilkas said, his leg starting to tremble. Kovan's hand came out to rest against the knee, urging his leg to a halt, his thumb pressing soothing circles against the cold metal. Though Vilkas couldn't feel it, the gesture still made warmth bloom inside him.

  
"So is it for your combat prowess? To enhance your skill? Or to bring luck?"

  
"No. It's for... For people who wish to marry," Vilkas said.

  
The Dark Elf blinked. "How?"

  
"Basically," Vilkas said while shifting in his seat, "You wear it around your neck to show others that you are looking for a spouse. It's a Nord custom."

  
Vilkas watched as Kovan nodded, only to pause as the realization hit him and his eyes grew wide. "Oh! You're asking me to marry you."

  
The Nord couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, some of the anxiety easing off. "Yes. I am, if you'd have me."

  
Kovan answered by leaning forwards and pressing their lips together, noses bumping awkwardly at the angle and breaths mingling with laughter.


End file.
